Seto Vessalius
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 315 (Actuallity but he looks as 15)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2nd of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = His Father and His Mother|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku}}eto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto Bezariussu) is an idol from Pripara Idol Academy. He's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with Laura Hasegawa. He's the holder of the Celeb Kami Jewel and the holder of the Diamond Angelic Crest. His representative color is Tourquise '''and his favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. He's the main character of Xesc13primero. Appearance He has got white skin, long dark grey hair and tourquise eyes. '''Kami Jewel When he's in his Celeb Kami Idol form he's taller and he has got white-silver twin tails and calm tourquise eyes. Personality He seems cool, independent and with a cold personality but in truth is quite the opposite. He's a little shy and dependent of Moffun and Laura. When Laura found fim he didn't know nothing of nothing, he was like a newbord so he would ask all to Laura and Moffun and copy all what they did. Now, he's really open to the other Idols and has more emotions and shows them to the other people. History Seto was a Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He lived with his father, the main head of the Vessalius family, an important aristocratic family of Romania and with his mother. The two of them never were with Seto so he always spent his days alone in an empty house. The day he turned, they family made a celebration party for the aristocracy and there, something happened, a group of red hooded interrupted the party at the moment when Seto touched the Destiny Clock, a family relic. After they appeared Seto ran away from the entire building from that people 'cause it seemed like they wanted to kill him. After running for a while, he finished in a mountain where his most precious object, a golden Jewel in form of a heart, started to shine and at that momment one of that hooked people from before and cut his back with a scythe and not just that, the hooked person removed his hood revealing his long fang to Seto. He could only thing in one thing, that he was a vampire and just after think that that person jump on him and bit him. When Seto was thinking that he was going to die he fell through a hole into a black room, there, when he was about to die for the cut in his back, he heard while he fainted. She said were name was "Alice". Saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Information Units= Main Units * H✰ppiness B♡uquet: This is his main Unit formed along with Laura Hasegawa. They are the n#1 of Promania and surroundings, even they're realy famous in all Europe and a little part of Asia and Africa. But now they're starting to get famous in another part of Asia. * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. Secondary Units * Seventh Rainbow: This unit was created after the Prism Box opened and the goddess from that box said to the seven members who opened it to make a unit. * Shiny Cl♣ver: This unit was made when Milana asked to make a unit and the members of these accepted. *'Amour·Crêppe·Magie': This unit was composed when Nijiru suddenly wanted to make a unit with Seto and Hanako got along with them. |-| Relationships= Main Relationships * Laura Hasegawa: She's found him in the sanctuary awakaned him in Promania. She was his only friend apart from Moffun and Klein. Although at first they didn't connect at all they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit to bring happiness to everyone, Happiness Bouquet. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary after Seto awakaned. Seto and Laura found a big Jewel from where he came out. From that day Moffun was always by his side. After discovering he was Mr. W he realized his feeling for him and now they're dating. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. * Chikane Shirakawa: She seems to know about Moffun and his past before the Meeting-Arc but she didn't tell him anything for Moffun's fault. A part from that their relationship is good. * Saku Kimi: He's one of PENTAGRAM members and the Lovely Kami Jewel Holder. At first he was in love with Seto but now he seems to love another person. *'Other Relationships' |-| Significant Coords= *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Pegasus_Fancy_Coord Holy Pegasus Fancy Coord] * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_H_Enchanted_Coord Valkyrie H Enchanted Coord] *'Celeb Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord ' |-| Trivia= * He debuts at the roleplay series in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58766#137 Episode 282]. * He shares his brand with Alice and Moffun. * He can change his type by using the Kami Jewels and he can use 4 of the 5 Kami Jewels. * He owns Falulu Deluxe Ribbon. * He represents his user, Xesc13primero. * He's the first to get the Radiant Aura and the Golden Bunny Magician Coord. * He's the first son of the Vessalius Family, a big important aristocratic family of S. XVII in Romania. That's why he's Celeb Type. * He in reality doesn't mind about his rank. He only cares about making people happy. * He isn't good with the studies. Just the opposite of Laura, the one who has super good grades. * He started going out officially with Moffun at episode 381. |-| Others= * Lives List: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius/Lives Seto Vessalius/Lives] * Prism Jumps List: Seto Vessalius/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: [[Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery|'Seto Vessalius/Image Gallery']] * Video Gallery: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius/Video_Gallery Seto Vessalius/Video Gallery] Category:Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Kami Jewels Category:Divine Idols Category:Prism Voice Category:Radiant Aura Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Non-human Category:Original Characters Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Xesc13primero Characters Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:Vocal Doll